I'm not ready yet
by Demoness Ryoko
Summary: Pan just found out that Marron broke a very important promise, while talking with her she remembers an incident with Trunks that occured a couple of nights ago. This is for any1 who feels that peer pressure of sex is getting the best of them. *song fic*


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I don't own TG4, I don't even own me! God does! And until I can actually pay for my insurance, my parents own me too!

****

I'm not ready yet...

by: Asuka Hikari

****

"Marron don't tell me you have already done it with Uubu!" Pan gasped out loud, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her friend, her _best_ friend, didn't keep the promise.

"Pan I'm sorry, but I needed to show him how much I cared about him, and besides, we made that promise when we were like 15!" Marron stopped and looked directly in Pans charcoal eyes, "and besides your almost 24, you should've had at least one encounter with sex by this age." 

"Says who? And even if I was in a situation where someone asked me to have sex, I'd keep my end of the deal." Pan replied harshly, Marron had been her best friend, she was always surrounded by guys. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a guys dream. And that's when they made the pledge to not make love to someone until they were married. 

"What do you mean 'even if I was in a situation,' were you?" Marron's curiosity was getting the better of her. 

"Well no..."

"Your lying, I can tell, spill it."

"Trunks." Pan's eyes narrowed and remembered what happened a couple of nights ago.

__

I know you want it,

you wanna hit it,

but you can't have it,

oops, can't touch it

"No Trunks, we shouldn't. I'm not ready for this, I'm only 23!" Pan scurried to the corner of the room, she couldn't believe they were locked inside a hotel room.

Trunks hungrily looked over Pan and licked his lips, it was the first time he had seen her in outfit like the one she was wearing, and quite frankly it was arousing him. It was a black, sleeveless short dress with a low v-neck that showed quite a bit of her cleavage, and where the start of her belly button was; it began to get see through then black again then criss-crossed see through again.

"Pan, we've been together for two years now, I think we're ready." Trunks gazed at her once again and then continued, "and I think it's fate that we got locked in here together." 

"Fate my ass! There was just bad storm and they had to lock everyone in." Pan was getting more scared by the moment.

"Pan..." Trunks went to where she was at and put a soft kiss on her forehead.

maybe a kiss, 

on these lips,

no sir you can't have it,

cause I'm not what ready for what your looking for,

cause I'm not the average kind of girl

"Trunks, please don't do this to me. You and I are both not ready for it and you know it." Pan was trying to think of any excuse she could think of.

"Pan, I've loved you since we were kids and I think that kind of love should be expressed in a more sexual way." Trunks continued to kiss her all over her face, then trailed hot kisses down her neck.

Pan let a soft moan escape, *no I can't let this happen, but why not it feels so good...the promise* Pan grabbed Trunk's head and made eye contact, "No Trunks, you will not take the thing that I want to give later in life."

__

I might let you touch me

I might let you hold me,

I might even let you kiss me,

but you can not take my virginity. 

"Everyone is doing it, it's not a big deal anymore, and plus I have protection." Trunks added in a hopeful tone.

Pan thought a minute then spoke, "Do you realize that protection doesn't always work, and besides we should only make love if we get married, that way it will be so much more special." 

"Are you deaf? I said I loved you and I've never told that to anyone, so that means I am going to marry you one day." Trunks pleaded.

"If you really loved me you wouldn't be asking me to do this Trunks." Pan shifted her head towards him, "I really do love you more than anything, but it's too fast, we should wait."

"But I want to show how much I care about you now." 

__

can't imagine what it feels like,

my friends say, it's alright,

but then they go in do it all night,

but I prefer the married life

"Trunks I know how much you care about me, you don't need to show me." Pan smiled and sat on his lap and started kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Oh Pan..." Trunks whispered, "I can't wait Pan, you don't know what you do to me."

"What if I told you, you don't have a choice." Pan smirked and hopped off his lap, but was only pulled back again.

"Trunks let go." 

"No," Trunks placed his mouth over her lips again and his hands roamed all over her body.

"Trunks STOP!" He still continued, Pan couldn't take it anymore, she brought her hand up and drew it backwards and quickly forced it to his cheek.

__

patience, is what you gotta have

that's what it takes to be my man,

not that bad if you love me

The reality had took him over the edge. His Pan had slapped him, Trunks felt his face and stared at Pan, "I'm sorry Pan, I shouldn't have kept on going when you said no." Pan was looking like she was about to cry, "No, I'm sorry Trunks, I shouldn't have slapped you." 

"I deserved it," his voice was quivering, "Come here Pan."

Pan crawled over closer and snuggled with him, she felt his warm breathe tickling her ears. "Trunks," Pan whispered softly, "Always remember that I love you." 

__

I might let you touch me

I might let you hold me,

I might even let you kiss me,

but you can not take my virginity. 

I might let you tease me,

I might let you squeeze me,

I might even let you kiss me,

but you can not take my virginity...

Authors blab: what do y'all think, the song is virginity by TG4. Please review, it would make me soooo happy!

__


End file.
